


Out on Display

by triste



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time to go and hide in the shower before Nezumi can accuse him of being a pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on Display

Title: Out on Display  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: No. 6  
Pairing: Nezumi/Shion  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Shion is able to take up the whole bed by himself once Nezumi leaves to shower, not that it’s exactly difficult given how small it is, but he luxuriates in the feeling of space anyway as he wriggles his toes and buries his face deeper into the pillow. It’s never this comfortable to actually sleep in, what with being elbowed in the face or kneed in the stomach, or even finding himself kicked out altogether just because Nezumi is so restless during slumber.

I should get dressed, Shion thinks. No, I need to take a shower first.

But he can’t do that until Nezumi is finished.

And anyway, he’s far too content to move. He feels lazy and sated and utterly drained, but in the best possible way. He can’t even be bothered to pull the sheets over his body. It requires too much energy.

Contrary to what Nezumi believes, he’s not embarrassed to be seen naked in front of a lover. Not that Nezumi can see him from where he is in the bathroom, but it doesn’t change the fact that Shion has left himself out on display like this. The only things that bother him are the marks scattered over his skin. Some are barely visible. Others are tender to the touch.

But, according to Nezumi, rats like to bite.

It may be the truth, but Shion kind of wishes he wouldn’t indulge in his bizarre hobby quite so frequently.

He’s still rubbing the imprint of teeth on his right shoulder when the door to the bathroom opens and Nezumi steps out.

“Shower’s free,” he says, adjusting the towel wrapped low around his hips as he makes his way over to the bed.

“Hmm.” Even rolling onto his side feels like too much of an exertion to Shion, and he moans at the thought of having to actually sit upright.

“You look good.”

Shion raises his eyebrows at the unexpected compliment. Nezumi rarely tends to offer them, more full of criticism and cutting comments than praise, so it’s something to be savoured and cherished, something to feel proud of, something to make Shion’s heart beat that little bit faster in sheer joy.

“Really?” He knows he’s probably being greedy, but Shion is still human. He likes hearing nice things about himself as much as the next person. “In what way?”

Nezumi tilts his head thoughtfully, as though searching for the right words. “Well fucked,” is what he decides on in the end.

Shion sighs. So much for the chance to get an ego boost.

“Don’t be so crass,” he chastises.

“Don’t be such a prude,” Nezumi counters.

Maybe Shion should have covered up after all.

Then again, Nezumi wouldn’t be staring at him like this if he had. Shion, as ever, finds himself captivated by his eyes, the ones that inspire him to compose terrible poetry inside his head.

“Hey, Nezumi,” he says softly. “Am I sexy? I don’t know what I look like right now so I can’t tell.”

“Then maybe I’ll bring the mirror over,” Nezumi suggests, “so you can watch yourself while I’m fucking you. I bet you’d get off on that.”

And Shion is ashamed to admit that he would.

Nezumi laughs, and it’s as affectionate as the fingers that caress Shion’s cheek. “Kinky brat.”

“Shut up,” Shion mutters, batting Nezumi’s hand away.

It’s time to go and hide in the shower before Nezumi can accuse him of being a pervert.

 

End.


End file.
